girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jägermonster/Mad
Zombies Just had to comment -- the Haitian voodoo zombie actually has some scientific support, though some of that is controversial. I tend to believe the research that says that fugu and hallucinogens were/are being used on the victims. To relate this to the topic -- I don't see a relationship between zombies and Jägers. The potion they drink seems to be more of the Mr. Hyde variety. I believe Jägers have free will and their oath is a matter of choice. --mnenyver 06:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I didn't contribute this, and I agree that the effect is more like the opposite of the Jäger process, but he did say "analogous" which can mean a variety of things. On the other hand, given Altgorl's misinterpretation of the next paragraph (as it stood at the time) to mean "Jägers are like autistic people" rather than "trolls are like those with GJB2 mutations in the same way that elves are like autistic people" as was intended", one can see that real-life Zombies are similar to Jägers to very roughly the same degree. ⚙Zarchne 11:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::This is in error. The Jägers have free will, & zombies don't.--Bosda Di'Chi 17:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hearing and DNA Altgorl wrote: :I am not so sure. In "real life" Altgorl falls in the Autism Spectrum. Her hearing and sense of smell are ' ''both ' excellent compared to humans. In my experience, there is a broad variation in these sensitivites. I would be more likely to take the referenced remark at face value. Furthermore, in my opinion humans could also have better senses if they concentrated more inwardly. But of course that may be "the problem"! You mistook the meaning, (as, perhaps, did Quadibloc) and I have tried to clarify. I'm pretty familiar with autism myself and I didn't mean that Jägers are like autistic people or vice-versa. The article describes how the phenomenon of "changeling" was evidently due to the inability to otherwise understand certain genetic diseases. In particular, it mentions "elf-children" as likely being autistic. However, it fails to mention (to my eye) GJB2 mutations as being a source of troll changelings. Nevertheless, it seems likely to me; that's all I was trying to get at. Genetic diseases have supported the idea of mythological creatures. There are independent reasons to associate Jägers with trolls. The point of this section (so far, anyway) is to associate Jägers with a specific genetic mutation, namely, GJB2. ⚙Zarchne 11:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Jägerspeak That needs to be reworked, I think. I´ve made a start already, but I´d rather discuss this a bit before stomping all over the article. Some quick notes re the previous version: * Romanian and Hungarian are not Slavic languages; Romanian is a Italic language, like Latin oder Italian (Duh!), Hungarian is a Finno-Ugric language, like Finnish, and IIRC is closer to Mongol and other Central Asian languages than to any other European language; there is no Balkan language, as such, but the Serb and Croat languages are fairly close, and the formerly official Serbo-Croat language is sort of a mix between them, AFAIK * Except for Finnish, Hungarian and Basque, all languages in Europe are Indo-European languages, which in Europe have three main families - Italic (Latin, Spanish, Italian, French, Romanian), Germanic/Nordic (German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic) and Slavic (Russian etc) languages; IIRC English is sort of a special case, because it is a composite of Norman French (which is Italic) and Saxon English (which is Germanic). * I´m not sure what to say about the "sounds to Americans" part... please don´t be offended, but in my experience so far the mostly monolingual Americans are rather poor judges of what language something sounds like. * The bit about "Slavs" and "slaves" is interesting, and I think I recall that it is indeed correct, but I´m not sure how relevant it is. * Jäger accent does indeed sound very silly to me - but really no more so than the Jägermonsters themselves; to me it serves to show that most Jägermonsters are somewhat intellectually challenged (which is true, except for the Jägergenerals and perhaps Jenka), sort of like a more good-natured version of Tolkien orcs. -Sir Chaos 18:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for looking at this. I was working off the top of my head and then specifically asked you to edit it for accuracy, so please go ahead. Of course, if you have the gumption to include links -- ones more or less like this to Wikipedia are presumably adequate and most convenient -- that'd be great. :"Sounds to Americans": I'm not offended; this is just pointing out the obvious which, with the fact that the comic for years had a large distribution advantage in the U.S., explains where the idea that it's a "German" accent came from. Apparently the Foglios have a substantial interest in the languages and culture of the regions (Phil more to the East and Kaja more to the North) under discussion and so the hypothesis is that ''they know what they're doing, they are just loath to disabuse us of anything. I think it's safe to say Americans don't recognize difference between Eastern European languages (or even surrounding ones) because they don't live near Eastern Europe. Spanish and French are the two most popular languages in high schools and I expect most Americans can tell the difference between identical dialog spoken by an Inspector Clouseau and a Don Quixote and pick which is which. Those who have taken some Spanish should be able to distinguish between Mexican and Castillian (the latter has a lisp, for one), not to mention Portuguese. I assume you as a German would have difficulty identifying the region of the U.S. a person speaking English comes from, whereas I can think of about half a dozen fairly obvious variants (Boston, Texas, Appalachia, Midwest, West Coast, Deep South) and there are probably finer distinctions in the Eastern U.S. that people who live there can recognize easily (Connecticut vs. New York vs. Boston). West Coast has Valley and Surfer variants and others, let alone very obvious differences between the way people in Watts (that's still Blacks, I think) speak English compared to those from "the" barrio. :I was thinking that people generally don't enslave people they think of superior. Likewise, there are definitely accents in the U.S. that are, of themselves, traditionally associated with "inferiority" in various senses -- in fact, I could come up with negative stereotypes for each of the ones I listed, but some are worse than others. :Also, Trolls. Trolls trolls trolls. :⚙Zarchne 21:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Funny, you should at least be able to tell apart German villains´ accent and Soviet villains´ accent from Hollywood, shouldn´t you? :-D (just kidding) ::I´m familiar enough with "general" American English by now, and I recognize Texan accent by now thanks to your previous President; in fact I´ve become so accustomed to American English that British English has started to sound weird to me. ;-) German has such fine distinctions as well. Most foreigner´s wouldn´t even guess that there´s a difference between my mom´s North Hesse accent and my dad´s Frankfurt accent - heck, most Germans outside Hesse wouldn´t. I think most reasonably educated Europeans could at least be able to tell Italic, Germanic and Slavic languages apart; I couldn´t tell Spanish from Portuguese or Swedish from Norwegian, though. ::And I think you´re right about the Foglios´ keen interest in all things European. Here and there you can find small things that can tell they know their stuff, often little gimmicks like the "PDQ Bach Music Engine" in the Cinderella tale. Of course it´s hard to tell which deviation from historical/cultural accuracy is lack of research and which is part of the backstory, but with Girl Genius I have never seen anything that clearly says "did not do their research"; other authors, even those known for meticulous research in other matters, have done that - Tom Clancy for example researches his technology down to the last nut and bolt, but his German plainly sucks, and the German in Eric Flint´s "1632" and its sequels is, on occasion, very very painful (these books are set in Germany, too, which makes it worse). ::I´ll do more work tomorrow or later on; it´s late and I´ve had a long, hard day (semester finals) -Sir Chaos 22:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think that P.D.Q. Bach technically counts as European since this (notional) last and least member of the Bach family was brought to light by (notional) research done by a (notional) professor at the (notional) University of Southern North Dakota, Hoople. :::Good point on the Soviets, although I think they as often as not speak with a British accent. :::⚙Zarchne 10:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cossacks Notice, if you will, that no two of these guys is wearing quite the same uniform. Their uniforms are only generally the same. Many of them once hailed from Poland and the now defunct Soviet Union. It would explain the Jagers odd accents and non-uniform uniforms quite nicely if the authors modelled their Europan Jagers on European Cossacks. Recent Jägerspeak (starting 20110314?) - too much "der"? (Not sure if this is the right place to ask, hope it is.) Maybe it's because I haven't read GG for some time, but it seems recent comics had way too many misplaced "der"s in Jägerspeak. I always liked the way Jägers speak, but recent comics somehow felt "wrong". Is it just me?--Cyberman TM 19:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, I feel that arguing with a Jäger over the right way for them to speak is a good way to lose my hat (not to mention my favorite place to put it). Argadi 20:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC)